<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Переваренный Эдди by mal_krone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132348">Переваренный Эдди</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mal_krone/pseuds/mal_krone'>mal_krone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:28:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mal_krone/pseuds/mal_krone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Эдди оправдывает свою кличку на все 100%.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Переваренный Эдди</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>все еще помним: мы достойны лучшего</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Ричи, ты просто неебический кретин! — восклицает Каспбрак, выключая конфорку.</p>
<p>Тозиер виновато поджимает губы, поправляя сползшие на кончик носа очки, и смотрит, как Эдди возится с дуршлагом и кастрюлей разваренных, слипшихся и приливших ко дну и стенкам железной посудины спагетти.</p>
<p>— Ну просто конченный рукожоп, блять! — опять прилетает в сторону Ричи ругательство, а тот лишь стоит и прикусывает внутреннюю сторону щеки, чтобы не начать кидаться колючками в ответ.</p>
<p>— Тебе ебанных семнадцать или ебанных семь, блять?! — Эдди кое-как вываливает разваренную массу макарон, скорее похожих на какую-то кашу, в дуршлаг и принимается отковыривать прилипшие остатки. — Как можно было это запороть, как, ну как, блять?!</p>
<p>— Да вот так! — не выдерживает Ричи, неконтролируемо всплескивая руками. — Взял и запорол. Как нехуй! Взял и запорол эти хуевы макароны. И что теперь, песочить меня до конца жизни будешь?!</p>
<p>— А может и буду! — взрывается в ответ Эдди, бросая кастрюлю на кухонную столешницу и откидывая вилку в мойку. — Может быть, с пятисотого раза ты, блять, наконец запомнишь и научишься варить ебанные макароны!</p>
<p>— Да хули ты так прицепился к этим макаронам?!</p>
<p>— Хочу и цепляюсь, тебе какое дело, осел рукожопый!</p>
<p>— Я еще и осел?!</p>
<p>— Да, самый настоящий осел!</p>
<p>Ричи обиженно запыхтел, сложив руки на груди, а потом буквально за секунду вылетел из дома Каспбраков на задний двор, слишком громко хлопнув дверью, так что мисс Каспбрак, если бы она была дома, завизжала бы от такого отношения к ее кровью нажитому имуществу. К счастью, она была на работе, но дома был Эдди, который, хоть и безумно редко, но порой был чуть ли не копией своей матери, поэтому его крик буквально ударил в спину Тозиера:</p>
<p>— Еще раз ты хлопнешь дверью моего дома, тупой кретин, и я хлопну этой дверью по твоей тупой башке, и это будет последнее событие в твоей жизни, еблан!</p>
<p>Ричи вскинул вверх левую руку с красноречиво выставленным средним пальцем, доставая другой пачку сигарет из кармана джинсов и вытягивая одну зубами. Он прикуривает и садится на деревянные качели, подвешенные на одной из толстых веток растущего во дворе дуба. Качели были сделаны для пятилетнего коротышки Эдди, поэтому семнадцатилетний шпала Ричи разве что коленями не елозил по траве, сидя на тонкой деревяшке, служившей сидушкой.</p>
<p>Сигареты успокаивали, даром что Эдди будет ворчать из-за запаха, и их только что произошедшая ссора может превратиться в скандал. Все люди эгоисты, и Ричи ничем не отличается, поэтому если ему легче, когда он курит, значит он будет курить.</p>
<p>— Курильщик — на жопе прыщик! — вдруг неожиданно проблеял в открытое окно Каспбрак, заставив Ричи вздрогнуть.</p>
<p>Тозиер прячет за сигаретой улыбку и отворачивается в противоположную сторону от окна, чтобы подавить в себе соблазн попытаться заглянуть в дом и посмотреть, чем так громко на кухне гремит Эдди. Он не удивится, если тот вообще решил выкинуть ту кашу, во что превратились макароны, и сварить их заново.</p>
<p>— И кому еще тут ебанных семь, а не семнадцать, — запоздало отвечает Тозиер, затягиваясь последний раз и выкидывая окурок за забор.</p>
<p>— Тебе! — кричит из окна Каспбрак, заставляя Ричи дернуться от неожиданности второй раз за минуту.</p>
<p>Он заходит на кухню, прикрывая за собой дверь, и упирается бедром в столешницу рядом с колдующим над макаронами Эдди.</p>
<p>— Эдс, — зовет Тозиер парня, устав стоять в молчании.</p>
<p>— Ну что? — вскидывается Эдди, не выдержав прожигающего его щеку тяжелого взгляда.</p>
<p>— Ну правда, извини, я не специально, — он указывает глазами на две тарелки с макаронами, которые Каспбрак вымазал в кетчупе и майонезе, нарезал туда сосисок, кинул несколько помидорок черри и для пущего эффекта потер немного сыра. Видимо, сделал все, что мог, чтобы перебить вкус слипшейся кашицы со вкусом спагетти. И это он еще не знает, что Ричи туда от души бахнул соли, потому что Эдди любитель ни с того ни с сего что-то громко гаркнуть, перепугав всех вокруг, и когда пришло время посолить кипящую воду, именно это и сделал, что-то прокричав Ричи, у которого от неожиданности дернулась рука, со второго этажа.</p>
<p>— Ну, я, как смог, исправил, но уверен, что это твой не единственный косяк с этими чертовыми макаронами, — Каспбрак задумчиво чешет щеку, придирчиво рассматривая совместный кулинарный шедевр.</p>
<p>Ричи до чертиков радуется, что его покрасневшие уши скрыты волосами.</p>
<p>— Тут поедим, или в гостиную пойдем? — спрашивает он, по-хозяйски открывая один из ящичков и беря две чистые вилки.</p>
<p>— В гостиную, — Эдди берет из холодильника две баночки колы и первый уходит из кухни.</p>
<p>Ричи семенит за ним, прижимая к себе две тарелки и перекатывая между пальцами вилки. Одна из тарелок благополучно оказывается на коленях усевшегося на диван Эдди, а вилка из-за неосторожного движения летит на пол. Тозиер замирает, боясь оторвать от лежащего на полу столового прибора испуганный взгляд.</p>
<p>— Это была твоя, — ровным голосом говорит Каспбрак, забирая вторую вилку из длинных пальцев Ричи, пока и она не упала на пол.</p>
<p>Тозиер быстро поднимает вилку, относит ее в раковину к другой грязной посуде и возвращается с чистой, обращаясь с ней более аккуратно.</p>
<p>— Сегодня посуду моешь ты, — таким же ровным голосом говорит ему Эдди, не отрывая взгляда от телевизора.</p>
<p>Ричи только вздыхает, садится на диван и оставляет между их бедрами чуть-чуть места. Каспбрак смотрит на него как на дурачка, придвигается вплотную и сам заползает под руку. Тозиер облегченно выдыхает, обнимая парня одной рукой, а другой наматывая на вилку спагетти.</p>
<p>— И все-таки ты редкостный рукожоп, — как бы между прочим говорит Эдди спустя пару минут молчания.</p>
<p>Ричи ничего не отвечает, так как спагетти действительно сильно пересолены.</p>
<p>— И ты такая косячная рожа, Тозиер, я просто в охуе.</p>
<p>— Блять, Эдс, я уже понял. Завались.</p>
<p>— Не называй меня Эдс!</p>
<p>— Эдди-спагетти… ?</p>
<p>Эдди дергается, неудачно тыкает вилкой в помидорку, и она лопается, выстреливая соком прямо в лицо Каспбрака.</p>
<p>Ричи давится смешком, смотря, как искривилось лицо Эдди.</p>
<p>— У твоей мамашки сегодня ночью было точно такое же лицо, когда я ей на… Ох, блять, — Тозиер затыкается на полуслове, потому что под ребра тыкается острый локоть Эдди.</p>
<p>— Заткнись, Ричи! — восклицает Каспбрак, елозя по лицу рукой.</p>
<p>— Дай я помогу, — не выдерживает Ричи, смотря, как Эдди трет рукой везде, но не там, где был сок. По сути, на него прилетело все две капельки, и это абсолютно не страшно, но Тозиер за этот вечер столько раз успел довести бедного Каспбрака до ручки, что тот скорее все лицо себе сейчас сотрет, чем вытрет там, где нужно, хотя нужно было всего лишь языком провести. Что Ричи, собственно, и делает.</p>
<p>Эдди замирает в его руках, когда вдруг чувствует родные губы на своих губах и еле заметные касания кончика языка. Ричины руки и губы имели чудесную способность переключать внимание на себя буквально со всего, и сейчас не исключение, поэтому тарелки в тот же момент отправляются на кофейный столик, и Эдди даже бровью не ведет, когда они цепляют стоящие там баночки с колой и одна из них заваливается и скатывается со стола на пол. Тозиер громко и прерывисто дышит носом, заваливая парня на спину и пихая руки тому под футболку. Эдди немного неудобно так лежать, поэтому он на секунду разрывает поцелуй, упирается руками в грудную клетку Ричи и меняет положение своих ног так, чтобы Тозиер улегся между ними. Ричи за эти пару секунд снимает очки, аккуратно кидая их на столик, и вновь возвращается к прерванному поцелую, оставляя одну руку на тонкой талии Эдди, а другой заползая под короткие шорты, сжимая теплое бедро ладонью. Эдди подрагивает из-за накатывающего волнами возбуждения, немного кусается в поцелуе и скрещивает ноги за спиной Ричи, притягивая его к себе ближе за волосы и запуская руку под футболку.</p>
<p>— Что, Эдс, хочешь прям тут проверить, есть ли у меня прыщик на жопе? — спрашивает с ухмылкой на губах Ричи, завуалированно уточняя, рассчитывать ли ему на что-то большее сейчас, или они просто лижутся.</p>
<p>— Учитывая частоту твоего курения, вся твоя жопа — это один сплошной прыщик, — завуалированное «нет» звучит более чем четко и ясно.</p>
<p>Хорошо, что они сначала были долгое время лучшими друзьями, и уже потом начали встречаться. Взаимопонимание на самом высоком уровне.</p>
<p>Ричи накидывается на Каспбрака с новой силой, сжимая бедро и чувствуя, как Эдди начинает притираться к нему пахом. Они еще какое время сдерживают себя, чтобы уж откровенно сильно не тереться, а потом Тозиер оттягивает резинку шорт и берет в руки член Эдди, так что тот начинает несдержанно мычать, выгибаться и метаться под ними от горящего внутри пламени. Дрочить и целовать Каспбрака вообще сплошное удовольствие, ему всегда мало, ему всегда чертовски охуенно, и смотреть на него в эти моменты просто невыносимо, поэтому Тозиер проводит еще пару раз по члену, сжимая так, как нужно, и целуя в чувствительную шею, и кончает в трусы одновременно с Эдди, ни разу к себе не притронувшись.</p>
<p>Каспбрак слишком осоловевший, как и всегда, когда кончает под ним, поэтому даже не пытается пошутить, лишь часто-часто дышит, прикрыв глаза и уткнувшись в покрывшуюся испариной шею Тозиера.</p>
<p>— Рукожоп рукожопом, а кончаешь ты на раз-два, стоит мне тебя коснуться, — шепчет на ухо парню Ричи, не обращая внимание на нарастающий липкий дискомфорт в штанах.</p>
<p>— Заткнись, иначе я пошучу про твою проблему в штанах, — огрызается в ответ Каспбрак, находя в себе силы сжать Ричи в объятиях и ткнуться ему в щеку влажными от слюны губами.</p>
<p>Ричи смеется, аккуратно переворачиваясь и ложась на диван боком. Эдди молча прижимается к нему, кое-как натянув шорты и спрятав теперь грязный живот под футболкой.</p>
<p>— Чувствуя себя тринадцатилеткой, который неожиданно возбудился и так же неожиданно кончил, — шепчет Тозиер, прижимая к себе Эдди за талию и оставляя легкий поцелуй на всегда слегка нахмуренном лбу.</p>
<p>— Ты можешь, блять, хоть чуть-чуть помолчать, — недовольно шепчет Каспбрак, еле держа глаза открытыми.</p>
<p>Так происходит всегда — Эдди становится похож на желе и неважно, был ли у них долгий секс или они просто по-быстрому друг другу передернули, он всегда немного не в себе, как зомби, как не спавший несколько дней человек, как… переваренная макаронина.</p>
<p>Только из-за сильного чувства к Каспбраку Ричи не позволяет себе заржать во все горло. Сколько раз они ели вместе спагетти, сколько раз он рифмовал Эдди-спагетти, сколько раз они валялись в послеоргазменной неге, и ни разу в голову не пришла эта мысль.</p>
<p>— Эдс, — зовет Тозиер сопящего ему в щеку парня, легко похлопав его по ягодицам. — Эдс, хочешь шутку?</p>
<p>Каспбрак протестующе мычит, дергая головой из стороны в сторону.</p>
<p>— Блин, Эдс, она охуенная, правда!</p>
<p>Эдди лишь вздыхает и затихает, тем самым позволяя Ричи сказать очередную свою тупорылейшую шутку.</p>
<p>— Знаешь почему я зову тебя спагетти?</p>
<p>Эдди ничего не говорит, только молча дергает одной бровью.</p>
<p>— Потому что когда ты кончаешь, ты выглядишь как переваренная макаронина.</p>
<p>Каспбрак лишь тяжело вздыхает и легко пинает Ричи ногой в коленку.</p>
<p>— Да, над формулировкой еще надо поработать, но суть ты понял, — Эдди тихонечно хмыкает, соглашаясь. — Но шутка все равно пиздатая.</p>
<p>Тозиер крепче прижимает к себе свою переваренную макаронину, тоже закрывая глаза.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>